Made For Each Other
by shacrackax0
Summary: Durning the end of junior year and summer, Sam and Mercedes start a friendship that might lead into a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, Oh maybe, we were made _

_We were made for each other _

_Ahh, is it possible for the _

_World to look this way forever? _

_Ahhh, Ahhh..._

Sam has been teaching Mercedes how to play his guitar lately. She always complimented on how lovely the sounds he made were, he thought he could teach her. For the last week they've been sitting on her deck strumming his guitar. At first she was horrible at it but she didn't quit, and that made him noticed how determine she was. Weeks went by before she really got the hang of it and she was so proud of herself, so was I. Mercedes was so happy she could play guitar she said she'd teach me something I didn't know how to do, and she told me dancing.

I didn't know I was that bad of a dancer? I know at prom I had this whole grind my hips in every direction kinda thing going on. She told me I needed to find more rhythm, and she was the perfect one to teach me. So everyday this summer I was at the Jones, learning how to dance. I felt bad I couldn't take Mercedes places with my families' crisis, but she understood. She thought just being with me was good enough, she made me smile. I was still hesitant around people ever since everyone found out; Mercedes was the only one who didn't treat me different. She didn't baby me every five minutes, or even try to make me feel lower then I already felt. She helped me babysit Stacy and Stevie a lot; they loved her as well as my parents.

They thought so highly of her, as if she was an angel and she was. Many people didn't take her seriously at school and I couldn't figure it out. She never had a boyfriend and she had a few friends, how can an amazing person like her not be seen. Reputation; if you didn't do anything scandalous or wasn't on a sport team you were nobody. That's the thing about high school, you're so determine to please everyone yet no one really respect you. I've been with two cheerio's cheerleaders and they didn't even live up to the reputation hype this school ran with.

Today I was going to have some fun with Mercedes, I told her to wear her bathing suit and bring some cash. At first she was really hesitant until I told her she would have a blast. I went looking through the whole motel room for my swim trunks, finally finding them I went into the bathroom to put them on. I grabbed mischievous things related to the beach and grabbed my guitar. I loaded up my car and drove over to Mercedes listening to some Jack Johnson. I pulled up in her driveway and went inside her house to check if she was ready, where Mrs. Jones greeted me.

Ah, Mrs. Jones was really a saint; I knew where Mercedes got it from. This woman was the best I've known besides my mother. After she heard from local gossipers about my living situation she set anyone who bad mouthed us straight. She also invited us over for Sunday dinner every week. Her and my mother became fast friends; she's even helping my parents find jobs and apartments so we could move out. Mrs. Jones just adored us, me especially, I don't know why though. Every time she saw Mercedes and me together; her whole face lights up.

"So where are you kids off today?" Mrs. Jones asked as she offered me a Popsicle, I politely turned down." The beach and the boardwalk, I wanted to do something fun with Mercedes today" I replied back "Awe, you kids have fun now. Have her home by one Samuel." Mrs. Jones said as she left the kitchen

Walking upstairs to Mercedes room I knocked once I noticed the door was closed. She told me to enter and I saw a bunch of clothes laid out everywhere in her room, but couldn't seem to find her. I decided to sit on her bed until she made an appearance and boy she did. She walked out of her bathroom with this two piece tankini. Her top was this fiery red color and her bottoms were black, and did she look amazing. Her suit suited her curves he didn't take notice of before, or her voluptuous cleavage she had. I couldn't stop staring at her, god did she look hot.

"Um, I thought you were my mom but you can do too. Does this bathing suit make me look huge or fat?" She asked shyly as she turned in every angle to give me a better look at her body. "First off you look amazing and secondly you're not fat so don't say that, your curvaceous." I replied back my eyes skimming over her body a second time. I felt the tighten of my pants and excused myself to her bathroom. How the hell did I get a boner from Mercedes of all people? You're not supposed to get boners from looking at your friends but she looked so damn good in that bathing suit. "Are you alright Sam?" She asked me as I tried to calm my little problem down."I'm good, I'll be out in a few" I said hoping she wouldn't push for more information. "We'll when you're done I'll be downstairs so just come down and yeah..." She said as I heard her bedroom door close.

Embarrassed Sam tried to calm himself down. How the hell am I supposed to act around her today? I know my eyes will stare holes into her body especially her chest, those were the nicest set of boobs I have ever seen. Stop, what the hell you are thinking Sam. Mercedes is a friend and you don't want to ruin that with your horniest. Within a few minutes Sam was back to regular, he went downstairs to join Mercedes who was humming a tune.

"Sorry about that had a little emergency, are you ready to leave" I asked as I sat next to her on her kitchen island. "Yupp I'm looking forward to getting some color and looking at all those hot guys" Mercedes joked back. Sam on the other hand didn't find it funny. Why does she want to look at other guys when she's with me? Whoa, she isn't with me so I shouldn't have a problem. So why is that voice in the back of my mind telling me she is?

We jumped into my car and drove downtown to the beach. I recently opened Mercedes into adult alternative music, which she now loves. There will be days I caught her singing some Jason Mraz or even a little Michael Buble. She said she never knew this white music had soul in it, I told her she shouldn't judge artist by their color. Sometimes we came to agree to disagree, but at the end of it we always apologize to each other. So that's why I'm so surprised right now, Mercedes burnt a whole cd of her newly favorite bands/artist and she said I inspired it. She skipped to track 5 and told me this song reminded her of our relationship. I've heard the song once and it was an amazing song, and she was right it was us rolled into a song. It felt like this was meant to be platonic but then again it felt as if it branched out into intimate.

We arrived at the beach and it was absolutely beautiful. We gathered all the things from my car and went looking for a perfect place to lay out. We walked away from the crowd of beach goers and found a secluded area. I sat both of the beach chairs out while Mercedes laid out both of the blankets. I notice we were missing something to block the sun from us so I ran over and got an umbrella. When I got back Cede's had the food all laid out the guitar sitting on one of the chairs, and I noticed she took off her cover up. I had to keep myself from staring at her, it's just hard when she just wearing that.

I looked around the beach and saw almost everyone from Lima here; he could see Finn & Puck playing football a few yards away from them. He also saw Quinn and Rachel playing in the water with each other. He lets his feet play with the sand as he looked out into the ocean and how beautiful it looked; it sparkled as if it was kissed by the sun. He loved the breeze he felt and the scent of the ocean in his nose made him feel like home. Then he saw the birds flying around or walking along the shore making noise over seaweed scraps. His eyes finally landed back at Mercedes who had her book covering her face.

"Let go in the ocean" I asked her when I stood up and pulled my shirt off, I saw the way her eyes roamed over my chest and the way she licked her lips. She was so checking me out, like I did her all day. "I don't know Sam, my hair" She replied back I saw her staring out to the ocean and seen her eyes zero on Quinn and Rachel."Please Cede I promise you won't get your hair wet, scouts honor" I said as I made a pretend sign up. She laughed and said sure. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the water

Mercedes then backed away once she noticed how cold the water was, Saying she changed her mind she began to walk back to their area until he lifted her up bridal style and ran them into the water. Causing her to shriek and lightly punch his chest and shoulders. Once he got them to a decent enough sea level he put her down making sure not to get her hair wet.

"Sam why did you do that!" She yelled once she splashed him with some water. "Cus you were making up excuses, now you're in are you cold?" I asked back as I began to swim around her. "No I'm not but still I could have made you hurt yourself picking me up like that. I'm not as skinny as those two over there" She whispered, now he knew the real reason. "Cede's you didn't hurt me and plus that was fun. And another thing you need to stop talking yourself down. Yes you're not like them but there are a million girls who aren't either. You're beautiful the way you are, and personally I like your body type more than those twigs." I said as I seen her face light up. "Thank you Sam, I just can't help but wonder why you are always with me. I'm nothing like them but you keep showing at my deck, like I brighten up your day or something, I don't know. I guess I'm just being silly." She said as she began to swim back to the shore.

Girls and their emotions confuse the hell out of me, but in that moment she didn't. It hurt to think of all the times she put herself down cus she didn't feel like the other girls. She was beautiful in her own light that held no competition for the other girls. I think I'm just thinking too much into this. I swam back after her and seen she started to dry her body, that lovely tempting body of hers. Why do I keep thinking about her like this? Then it was taken all away as she pulled out her shorts and an oversized t-shirt from her bag, all her glorious and arousing body parts were now hidden. I sat with my back in the other direction so she could dress herself.

"Come on you ready for a little jam session?" I asked as I brought out my guitar, she nodded back in response. My fingers began to strum a song I heard earlier this week with Mercedes; her eyes lit up as she heard the first chords of the song and began to sing the first verse.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected. And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow. Don't let it throw you off too far. Cause I'll be running right behind you_

Her voice was amazing; it was so low and sultry that it sent tingles down my spine. I got lost in her eyes, they never looked so beautiful then they did now with the sunlight sparkled in them. Her wet hair curled and now blew with the breeze.

_Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

I guess there was always a reason I hung out daily with Mercedes. Or how I was the only one who got to call her at any time of the night and she wouldn't bug out on me; Kurt wasn't even aloud that. Or how whenever she smiled I smiled; since it make her it made me happy. I didn't notice the changes within me when I was around her. I have a feeling she felt the same way or else she wouldn't have said the things she just did recently. I already noticed today I was sexually aroused by her but did that mean I liked her too? It had to for the rest of the song my eyes never left hers and the world melted away. Know I knew why her mother always had this face whenever we were around her. She knew before either of us probably or she and Mercedes knew and I was the last one in on the fact.

I leaned over and moved all the hair from her face, my right hand placed on her cheek. I noticed how she closed her eyes and moaned, she sounded lovely making that sound. I noticed her breathing came in short breathes like she was anticipating something very important. I closed my eyes and bridged the gap between us. Our lips touched for a few seconds, then I couldn't control it; I felt fireworks I needed more from her, guessing she felt the same she slide over onto my lap as one of my arms wrapped around her waist and she held one of her hands on the side of my face, she kissed me back with so much lust, passion and need. Unfortunately we had to break apart for lack of air; I rested my head on the nape of her neck. As she tried to catch her breath I began to kiss on her neck, once I heard her moan I felt myself go crazy.

"Wow" was as she said once I finished kissing on her neck. "I kinda went a little crazy on you there" I laughed as I moved my index finger around her neck tracing the now visible hicky mark she had.

We stayed like that for about a few hours wrapped in each other. I didn't want to let her go; it just felt right having her in my arms. She didn't protest, she said it made her very important to him being this close. He gently kissed her head and they both gazed out at the ocean, the sunlight had faded. He knew today was one of the best days of his life. Here he was cuddling on the beach with Mercedes, his perfect girl.

"Thanks for today Sam, it really meant a lot to me" she said as she continued to look at the ocean my eyes were now on her, looking at all the beauty she professed. "It meant a lot to me as well, come on I have one more thing for us to do tonight." I said before I gave her another kiss. We packed up everything and took them to my car. Once we got there I tried to convince her to take off her over-sized shirt. I knew she wore it to make her not feel like the biggest person at the beach. After some heavy duty kissing persuasion; she finally gave in and took it off but then she said she didn't have another shirt and she wasn't just going to just wear her bathing suit top. I scrounged around the backseat of the car until I found one of my button ups. I tossed it at her and she gave me this wtf do I look like wearing this kind of faces. Then I told her just to put it on and surprisingly it went well with her red bathing suit top.

We went walking down the boardwalk and my hand was empty. I wonder how she would fell if I held hers. We already kissed more than a few times, holding hands shouldn't be this hard. I just have to be non-obvious about it. Just grab her hand already Evans. When I was having a mental fight with myself, I felt Mercedes grab my hand, and she looked at me as if she was unsure if I wanted to hold her hand. I squeezed it and smiled at her and she smiled back.

We finally arrived the place I wanted to take her ever since last night, The Pier. I couldn't wait to win her teddy bears and the whole chabang. I couldn't wait to get her on half the rides here and most of all; I couldn't wait to see her face at the end of the night.

"Omg this is the best idea Sam!" she happily said as they walked by all the gaming booths.

We hit up our favorite booths and no surprise to me I won every game. I won a big teddy bear and a tablet. I gave Mercedes the bear and kept the tablet. I could sell it for a profit and give the cash to my parents, these things sold for a few hundred. Mercedes won a goldfish that we named Lucky. Next we went on the tilt-a-whirl; she had a fun time on that. Next we did bumper cars and she made it her mission to always bump into me. Then we went on some other ride then decided to take a break, we walked to Wislow's Bar & Grill. We ordered some hot wings and a bucket of fries that were delicious, it was near ten and I still had time before I got Mercedes home. I texted my parents to see if they were alright with watching Stacy and Stevie and they texted back _have fun, talked to Mrs. Jones_. Looking back at Mercedes I saw she was looking at the stars.

"The night-time is so pretty, the stars twinkle so bright up there" She said to me, I was looking at her when I replied back, "you're prettier than any star I ever saw" She blushed at my corniness but thanked me. "Come on we got one more ride before we leave, the Ferris wheel!"I added as I took our trash and threw it away. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we began to walk back to the pier.

The line waiting for the wheel was about 10 minutes tops, we got settles into a blue box. My arm still draped around her shoulder but her head rested on my shoulders. I didn't think today would end up being this great. Every time I'm with her it's nothing short of it so why did I expect less. Looking down at all the people I felt invisible. I felt Mercedes looking at me, so I turned my face around to see hers and she caught me by surprise when I was met with her lips.

"Thank you for today, it was really like a dream come true" She told me after we kissed a little more.

"I always want to make your dreams come true" I whispered back as our lips met once again

_And maybe, we were made _

_We were made for each other _

_Ahh, is it possible for the _

_World to look this way forever? _

_Ahhh, Ahhh..._

* * *

><p><strong>The song used at the beginning repeated at the end is MFEO Pt. 1: Made for each other By Jack's Mannequin<strong>

**Song used durning their beach session - so contagious By Acceptance**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn't believe he was ever so lucky to have Mercedes be his girlfriend. Ever since that amazing day at the beach and boardwalk, they didn't want to stop seeing each other. Mercedes was as happy as she had ever been thanks to Sam. He brought out the girlyness in her and she couldn't believe he felt the same about her. Sam knew she was special in every way possible; for starters she wasn't like all the other girls he dated. He wanted to do right by her, she meant that much to him. Once she confessed that he was her first kiss he was ecstatic. Seeing her meekness was new to him, he was used to seeing this fierce diva. He also liked to see she had other feelings besides that; she had more depth to her than her diva title. So he couldn't fight the inevitable, she brought out feelings he couldn't keep buried in anymore so he asked her out. He wanted her and no one else to come in and steal her from him.

"Mercedes I know I can't be the man you need right now, I can't afford to take you anywhere. But I can be the man you deserve, I can support you behind anything you do, I'll try to make you smile every day. "Mercedes smiles lightly." Like you're doing now. I just want you to know how special you are to me and how much you mean. Be with me, take me out my misery and give us a try" Sam said to Mercedes with one of his boyish grins she adored.

"That was sweet; the sweetest thing a guy has ever told me. You know how I feel about you, so I don't think I would mind being yours. Under one condition." Sam looks up hopeful at Mercedes." It stays secret for now" she sees his eyes go in panic," I just want us to feel this out first without anyone butting in. I want my first relationship to be special" She whispered." If it makes you happy then I'm on board." Sam said to her as he reached over and placed a small kiss to her cheek

Being with Sam was amazing for Mercedes. Her mother was first to notice the change in her. She couldn't remember a time when her daughter looked so happy. Her mind drifted towards Sam and knew he was a part of it.

"So anything new and exciting happening in your life lately, that smile is permeant on your face now a days" Mercedes mother said smirking "Well you can say that Mercedes Jones is in a relationship." She squealed to her mother. "About time you kids got together, I was just waiting for you guys to figure it out!" Her mother said leaving a shocked and disbelived Mercedes

Summer went as fast as it came. This summer was the best one yet they had ever shared. It was filled with sun bathed kisses, sweet ice cream, and secret dates. As much as she would have loved spending all her time with Sam she couldn't, she also had a life besides him. Whenever they weren't with each other she rebuilt her relationship with Kurt. Mostly him apologizing for being such a bad friend.

"Mercy, I miss you and I'm sorry I let being with Blaine blind me. You were my best friend then we fell off. I couldn't let this continue I miss my girl and Berry is trying taking your place and that's a no no." Kurt said laughing. "Kurt I've been waiting for you notice me! I'm a stubborn person and you know that, so I was going to let you decide when you wanted to be my friend again. But I'm glad you finally came to your senses because I missed you like crazy!" Mercedes said as a few tears dropped on her cheeks.

The former best friends began to catch up on each other lives. Telling another they missed out on and how they thought of the other. They made plans to hangout tomorrow afternoon. After Kurt left Sam swung by to hang out with Mercedes, not knowing Kurt seen him pull into the Jones's drive way.

Hearing a car park in her driveway, a small smile came across her face as she went down stairs to see the boy who made her heart skip a beat. When she opened the front door she was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. Without a second thought she leaned up and kissed him, deeply. Her left hand braced themselves on his right arm, while his left hand fished in her hair. After a few minutes they pulled away panting, looking in each other eyes.

"I've missed you" He said as he placed another kiss on her lips "I've missed you more" she whispered on his lips.

They made their way into her house after a series of kisses. Tonight was their date night; Sam had brought some pasta from work while Mercedes rented a movie. Even though he didn't have the money to do the average gestures a guy does for his girlfriend he found loop-poles. For one Mercedes was independent, she didn't like the fact a guy had to spend his own cash on his girl. So she usually declines whenever he first tried to take her out somewhere. She liked the simple things so when he proposed they have an in house dinner and a movie date she was all on board.

_"It doesn't matter if you had a million dollars, I wouldn't have felt as special as I did tonight. You don't need to go out and beyond to impress me. You doing this shows me you really care and you don't have to buy my happiness. "She said to him after their first date. Sam couldn't believe he had a girl who made him feel like he was somebody, happy she took him as he was. He kissed her and whispered 'you're the best girlfriend I ever had.'_

They gathered all the food and DVDs and went into Mercedes's basement. Sam placed the food, plates, utensils, drinks and napkins on the small coffee table, While Mercedes put the dvd into the dvd player. They sat on her black leather love seat and turned on her 50 inch flat screen TV. Having place a decent amount of food on their plates they began to eat and watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie, it got somewhat boring to the couple and they found entertainment between each other. Sam's hands traveled along Mercedes body making her shiver in excitement. He liked how her body was so curvy and how it felt against his. Her hands skimmed against his chest as their tongues danced for dominance. They got lost in each other, never wanting to move. Mercedes was so comfortable in his arms; she never thought she would ever feel this way. Sam smiled against her lips thinking how did I ever get so fucking lucky. Their intimate moment came to an end once Sam's phone alarm went off. Huffing the couple broke away from each other.

"It's about time I get home" Sam said dejected, a small frown evident on his face.

"So soon, I swear it was just 9" Mercedes said frowning herself

"Well it's 12, gimme some sugar before I go" Sam said as his lips twitched with excitement. She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness and gave him a goodbye kiss. They walked to his car where they shared a few more kisses until he his phone began to go off again.

"Tomorrow?" he asked once he started his car. "Sorry babe, Kurt has me, maybe afterwards?" Mercedes asked once she seen the frown back on his face. "Na it's cool just text me" He said as he gave her one more kiss to get him through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**A/N: I should prolly get a beta for this but im so lazy, but I hope you enjoy, and SAMCEDES IS CANON! can't wait for next season.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt hasn't stopped asking questions since we've made it to the mall. I just kept ignoring them, not ready to confess to the newfound happiness I gotten. Sam made me happy and I wasn't ready for other people to be in our business, even Kurt. God bless his soul, the drive to the mall was filled with questions.

"So what have you been up too lately?" He asked trying to find a good radio station

"Nothing exciting, how are you and Blaine?" His eyes shifted to hers for a few seconds before they came to a red light

"We're wonderful, so how are you and Sam?" His eyes danced with mischief as he saw her expression, her eyes almost bulged out her eye sockets. Her dark cheeks suddenly had a pink tone.

"There's nothing going on between us. Where'd you get that ridiculous idea from?" She said while looking out the window trying to avoid his gaze.

"I see him pull into your driveway after I left. "Thinking back to last night she smiled. Glad he hadn't seen them kissing but just him coming over.

"He needed help with our math homework, since he didn't get it and his dyslexia"

He switched the conversation seeing I wasn't going to spill about what was happening between Sam and me, I did look happy. That was all that he was worried about. We decided to go to all the style chic stores and buy whatever they looked good in. Leaving Kurt in Buckle I made her way to Torrid, I knew what stores that made my body look good. I knew how to dress with my weight and took pride of my own skin.

I walked into Torrid and felt more relaxed, this store was right for me. Not only did it have the style I liked but the clothes also fit me. I wasn't always this conscious about my weight, high school was the beginning. Everyone was smaller than me and I couldn't help but felt like some overweight freak.

Looking over at the many displays I couldn't stop from grabbing everything that caught my eye. I had made multiple trips into the dressing room checking out all of my outfit possibilities, feeling good about myself. I bet Sam would think this is smoking on me. Ah, there I go again thinking about him.

I fished for my phone out of my purse and see its blinking, I snapped it opened and seen a text from Sam.

'Miss you beautiful; are you having fun with Kurt?'

'Not as much fun as I do when I'm with you, but it'll make due'

Laughing to myself, I went on picking out the top five outfits I loved on me. Walking out of the dressing room I made my way to the register and paid for the items. I called Kurt and met up with him in American Eagle.

"Carol and my dad are having a family dinner tonight and I have to go. Do you want to join?"

"I don't want to intrude on family time Kurt"

"Please, my dad misses you and plus word from Finn is Sam is coming too"

"I guess I'll come, free food!"

We spent the next twenty minutes in accessory stores. I was trying to find some new bangles and ear rings while Kurt was looking at scarfs. Pulling out my phone I decided to text Sam.

'I heard you're going over to dinner at the Hummel's. How did that happen?'

'Ran into Finn and we're chillen at his house. Are you coming to dinner Ms. Jones?'

'Yes, but let's be normal around them.'

"C'mon Cedes I've been trying to get your attention and your so into your phone! We need to get to my house now. Everyone is already on their way" He said as he nudged my shoulder, I suddenly closed my phone and nodded. We made it back to his house, where everyone was watching TV in the living room.

"Hey guys, nice seeing you again Mercedes" Burt said to me as he gave me a hug

"Nice seeing you again papa Burt" I replied as I broke away from the embrace

We all acknowledge each other and went to watching the television. Kurt and Burt sat on a love seat leaving the sofa Sam and Finn sat on available. I sat in between them and tried not to look at Sam fearing I'd melt under his glance.

"So when are you going to cook those famous wings of yours? Puck and I been craving them for the longest Mercedes." Finn said with excitement

"Since Quinn is throwing a back to school bbq I guess I'll make them for then. So no need to worry anymore, so passes the message to Puckerman as well"

"Yes, Sam you have to try her wings there to die for." Finn said with the biggest smile on his face

I turned her head to look over at Sam and seen him smile knowingly at me.

"I bet anything she makes is nothing short of good. I can't wait to taste some for myself" He said winking at me while Finn paid attention to the TV. Blushing I turned my head towards the TV as well, becoming all too sudden interested into the show we were watching. "Thank Sam" I mumbled

A few moments later Carol had called us all into the dining room. The parents took the end of the table leaving the middle to the children. Finn and Kurt sat next to each other while Sam and I sat next to each other. Sneakily they held hands under the table.

Carol had made a big family dinner; she had made a roasted chicken with mash potatoes along with broccoli, dinner rolls were placed at both ends of the table. Before I dug into the food, I said grace and began to grab the food that was in rotation and placed it onto my plate. The table flowed with soft conversations along with laughter. I remembered when family dinners were only Burt, Kurt and sometimes me. Now it included the former Hudson's and now Sam. Everyone tried to keep him in the conversations making him feel comfortable.

Due to his recent history with Finn for stealing his ex-girlfriend, their friendship had been strained. Then there was the whole accusation of Sam and Quinn together behind his back while the real truth was he was homeless. But Finn did reinvent himself, so Sam felt it in his heart to forgive the confused and jilted friend.

"Remember the time we took Finn's car and he had a heart attack"

"He was ready to destroy all your clothes, I never laughed so hard

"You guys wanna tell me the story? I'm kinda lost"

Finn began telling the story on how there was a big sale at the gap and Kurt's car was in the shop and he wasn't going to miss out on a sale this glorious. So in the early hours in the morning Kurt took Finns car picked her up and they spent the whole day shopping, leaving a furious Finn stranded at home. Finn was so pissed he threaten to burn all of Kurt's clothes if we didn't come back as soon as possible. The funny part of the story was when they made it back to Kurt's house; Kurt bribed him with ice cream and forgot about the whole kidnap Finn's car chaos.

"That sounds like them, you guys are crazy" Sam said laughing at a now redden Finn

We shared a few more stories until it was time to get back home. Kurt was too tired to bring me home so Sam volunteered. They all said goodbye as they left. The ride was silent until we turned down the street. He pulled his truck over and finally looked at me; she looked really beautiful Sam thought. It felt so weird to just act like friends with her when all he wanted to do was just touch her.

"Dinner was nice, but it sucked I couldn't hold you the way I wanted too or kiss you"

She unbuckled her seatbelt and slide closer towards. She reached out to palm his cheek.

"You can kiss me now"

As soon as those words left my mouth I felt his lips on me. It felt like our first kiss all over again, he pulled me closer, pressing down a little bit more pressure on my lips. He had to taste her, she slightly parted her lips and his tongue found a way into her.

"God" I whispered as they pulled apart

"Have mercy" he said chuckling

After a few more kisses, Sam unparked the car and drove me home. Our hands intertwined while his other hand took control over the steering wheel.

"I had fun tonight, it was just awkward pretending. We'll need to practice on that before school starts" I said as I gently kissed his knuckles. Smiling he agreed and nodded his head.

"Senior year is less than two weeks away. I just want to keep you to myself forever and ever"

"You're too good to me Sammy."

"You're perfect for me M"

With one final kiss we said goodbye to each other, already missing one another. For one thing Sam was making his way into my heart and I was falling so hard for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, im back! tried to write this for the longest time. hope you guys enjoy, the juicy stuff is about to make an appearence!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Made for each other chapter four:**

**Quinn's back to school BQQ: ( Beware of fluffy and smut)**

* * *

><p>Lately Mercedes and I have been practicing to be secretive. And a good way to test it out was at Quinn's BQQ. Everyone we knew would be there so it was the perfect opportunity.<p>

"I'm going to need you to keep your hands to yourself tomorrow." She pulled away from me blushing

Lately my hands skimmed over her gorgeous body, it was beautiful. Her dark chocolate complexion was the biggest turn on to me. She looked like a piece of delectable chocolate and I needed to have a taste. My lips brushed along the traces of her neck, I laid hot sloppy kisses amongst it. Not too soon after she'd arch her neck for better access and a little moan came from her lips.

Hearing the way I made her feel was powerful, I wanted to keep doing whatever I was doing so she could make that noise. My hand ran back and forth against her torso, she use to complain about it a lot but I told her it was cute. I didn't care what size she was, she was right for me.

"That sounds hard but doable, just like you" I said moving my kisses up her jaw line then finally capturing her lips in between mines.

Usually when I say something like this, she's so fast for a smart ass comeback but this kiss I laid on her made her not say a word about it. She'd grown weak under my charm, what can I say I'm swoon worthy.

Next I felt her tugging at my shirt and a warm hand move against my abs. God when she did that I lost it, soon I took off my shirt and her hands gripped my shoulders. Soon I began to lay her back towards the bed; I placed myself in between her legs, which she wrapped around me. Soon I kissed my way down from her face onto her chest. Her breasts were bigger than any girl I was with, Quinn's were small and Santana's were fake. Now I had the real thing under me, which was teasing me since that day at the beach months ago.

I unzipped her hoodie to expose her black camisole; we both got rid of the hoodie in a hurry. I placed kisses to the top of her breast and felt her hands grab a handful of my hair. I pulled down her camisole straps and bra straps. Soon she lifted up and unhooked her bra and took it off, leaving my with the amazing sight of her breast. The tighten in my pants became harder, this was the first time I ever seen her so exposed. Usually I got to kiss them but never had a full show, good her breast were amazing. I took her left nipple into my mouth sucking slightly, causing her to move, and then arch her back. Her eyes were closed and mumbled, feel so good.

Not wanting to get carried away with her I had to force myself to stop. This was the furtest sexual thing we did, and I wasn't going to pressure her into having sex with me. She needs it when she was ready, not when we were getting hot and heavy. I took her nipple out my mouth and moved back up to her face and kissed her lips. I began to pull her black camisole back up and place her straps back on her shoulders, kissing each shoulder blade.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because I know this is all new to you and I don't want to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do."

"It's just a little bit of foreplay; we don't have to go further than this Sam, because that felt great."

Smiling I kissed her cheek and told her next time. We fell into a comfortable silence just holding each other.

* * *

><p>Quinn's BQQ was something else, and I hated it. First I couldn't be around Mercedes; from what she was wearing she was making it hard for me. She wore this yellow tube dress with a light brown belt and her hair was loosely curled, just the way I loved it. Another thing that made this BQQ horrible was that Quinn along with her cousins was throwing themselves at me. I felt the looks Mercedes gave me when one of the dumb blonde sluts came to talk to me. I wasn't interested in them and I hoped they got the clue.<p>

"So Quinn says you were the quarterback before an injury. I bet you were really good on the field and maybe off the field." Leslie said batting her fake eye lashes at me

"Yeah I was, but Finn there is pretty good too." I said pointed to Finn

'We'll your cuter than him. Plus his girlfriend isn't even that pretty." Michelle giggled along with Leslie, stealing glances at Rachel.

"Yeah she isn't, what does that Latina girl call her, hobbit." The 2 girls laugh and look over to Rachel. "She does look like a hobbit, poor guy" Leslie said laughing

"You don't know anything about Rachel; you two are a sad excuse for girls" I said shaking my head at them

"Playing hard to get while sticking up for your friend; isn't that sweet. Are you single Sammy?" Michelle said lightly touching my arm

"I'm single, but someone else has my heart. Excuse me while I find people worth talking to" I said backing away from them

Shaking my head at the girls, I went over towards Rachel and Finn. They were in a heated discussion about college. I couldn't even decide on what I wanted to do, I wanted to better myself with higher education, but could my family and I afford it? Then there was the whole leaving situation, could I just up and leave when they needed me?

"Sam what colleges are you looking into?" Rachel asked as Mercedes and Kurt sat beside her

"I'm not really sure, I have to think about my family and see if I could afford it. It's just a touchy subject right now."

"They have finical aide Sam that will help you. But it's your decision" Mercedes said looking at me

"Oh my gosh Cedes, are you still interested in going to UCLA?" Rachel asked, causing everyone to turn their heads in her direction including mines.

"Yes I am, I'm really looking forward to it." She said happily

We never talked college or anything; I didn't even know where she was going. Well isn't this dandy, by this time next year she'll be in California. Why didn't she tell me about her plans for college?

"I'm really happy for you Mercedes" I said as I got up to leave, I could see her face fall.

After all this BQQ mess was over Mercedes and I were going to talk about the future. What we have between us is fresh and new and I want us to last, but her keeping UCLA a secret from me wasn't a good start. Was she going to find someone who deserved her or would she keep me? Life just got so much harder than just hiding a secret relationship. What if we're already over before we even start?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, dont kill me for the ending! But hey you did get some juicy sexy stuff before an issue came. Well enjoy and leave feedback!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates in one day, damn im on a roll. Well anyway lets see what happens between the couple once they discuss college.**

* * *

><p><em>Can you come over after I'm done work?<em>

Sighing in content I replied back and snapped my phone shut. Ever since the BQQ things between Sam and I were awkward. It was all because of the college talk, and I know he feels some type of way of me not mentioning it.

I walked out of my house and drove around Lima, not going to any particular place. Eventually I ended up at the park. I parked my car in the parking lot and rested my head on the steering wheel. I couldn't get yesterday out of my mind. I do care for Sam more than anything, so why did I keep this a secret?

Soon I lifted my head and got out the car, I began to walk around the park with thoughts on my mind. Hopefully we could talk this out and nothing bad could come from this. I always wanted to live in California, while everyone else wanted to stay in Ohio or move to New York. I couldn't just give up my dream school for Sam, I know it seems mean but I couldn't. I wouldn't put him in that position or myself.

I sat on a bench next to the playground and saw all the kids. Life was so much easier when you're that age, no worries. The only thing you had to worry about was cooties.

I'm on my way back to the motel

Scared of how this was going to turn out I texted him back and began walking back to my car. Suddenly a little boy came running towards me screaming. Turning around I looked at the little green eyed brown hair boy.

"I saw you were sad and daddy said whenever you see a pretty girl sad you give her flowers"

"Thank you sweetheart, that was sweet of you."

"Are you having boy troubles? I can replace him you know"

"I'm sorry but you're a little bit too young for me, but thank you for the offer"

"At least I tried. Have a good day pretty lady"

Laughing I waved goodbye, little kids are just too much some times. But he did bring a smile to my face with the little bit of game he had for his age. He was such a handsome little boy; he had to be at least 6 or 7. Sniffing the floor I unlocked my door and placed it on my passenger seat and drove off towards Sam's Motel room. Pulling into a vacant spot I saw Sam standing beside his. I got out and walked over to him.

"Hey M"

"Hey Sam"

"Look we need to talk about college, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know why I didn't, it just was never brought up you know"

"That's bullshit, you didn't say anything cus you didn't know what I was doing about college and where it left us."

"That's not entirely true Sam. We just started this relationship I don't want this to end so soon. I was going to tell you about once you began talking about college. Are you going somewhere Sam?"

"I don't want this to end either. I have given some thoughts towards college but everything is up in the air right now."

"Whatever you do, I want you to know I'm behind you hundred percent. It even means if we have to be in a long distance relationship. I'm not giving up on us Sam; you're too good to me."

"We're talking about as if it's now. Senior year hasn't started yet, we'll get through this."

Soon all the anxiousness and tension went away, soon we embraced each other into a hug. I kissed behind his ear as his hands wondered down to my ass as he palmed it. Giggling I looked him in the eyes and saw everything I have to come to adore about him. If we could make this work, we could do anything. Our lips met into an agreement of our thoughts.

"I missed kissing you"

"You kissed me before the BQQ. You act like you haven't kissed me in months. That's not normal boy"

"It's normal when you have a girlfriend as sexy as mines. I could never get over these luscious lips you have my darling"

"That's grand coming from trouty mouth"

"Hey, c'mon it was bad enough when Santana did it, now you."

"There a difference, I love that trouty mouth and all the things it does."

Soon their playful took a turn into sexual and due to their location, they knew nothing was going to happen unless…

"You know my family is all in the room and all I want to do is be alone with you. Let's go out for a drive. You got any blankets in there?"

"I think an old one, why Sam. What ."

Soon we got into my car grinning about what we were about to do next. Making out with Sam was amazing, He knew how to kiss me and feel so good.

"Um where you want me to drive to?"

"I hope you don't mind but there's this meadow near Watson Drive."

Nodding I began to drive down to Watson's Drive and parked. Sam went looking for the blanket and found it quickly. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked through the woods, until we came across a beautiful meadow.

"It's beautiful Sam"

He laid the blanket out and sat down while I looked all around the meadow. I'm usually not into nature but this was a sight to see. All the pretty flowers in bloom the trees were beautiful. Soon I sat in behind Sam's leg and leaned against his chest.

He ran his fingers throw my hair as I listened to his heartbeat. It was nice being with him like this soon I had the urge to kiss him. Turn more towards him I cupped his chin and gave him a kiss.

"This is where I want to be M, with you"

"I rather be with you too"

My hands placed their selves on his chest while his arms were on her waist. The kiss started off sweet and innocent then it turned into passion and desire. Desire to be with one another, the desire to feel the closeness. He rapidly got rid of his shirt and I done the same. My fingers playing along his torso, he moaned into my mouth. I hitched her legs around his waist.

He then was reacquainted with my beautiful breast, he cherished them this time. Making sure he spent enough time on both of her large mounds. I moaned loudly once he took on into his mouth. This was a whole new feeling and damn it felt great and this time he wasn't stopping. I closed my eyes in ecstasy and let my hormones ride this out.

Soon I opened my eyes and were met with the lusty ones of Sam's. He then took my nipple out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"You taste like brown sugar, I wonder what the rest of you taste like."

Soon he traced his fingers from my chest down towards my jeans. He looked back at me before going any further, I nodded and he unbuttoned them. I began to feel nervous about what was happening next, and excited. We shimmed off my jeans and it just left me in my underwear.

"This are very sexy, baby." He played with the thin waistband of my cheetah print bikini bottoms.

"Thank you, Victoria Secret" I said blushing a little

"It aint a secret anymore" He said as he slowly began to pull down my panties.

Once the were off he carelessly threw them, and then he looked at my core. He licked his lips at the site and he moved his face back towards mine. He kissed my lips while he began feeling my core out. I moaned once his finger came into contact.

First he ran his middle finger back and forth against my clit, which felt amazing. My breathe got caught in my throat. God this felt amazing, while his finger was busy down there he still kissed me, passionately. Soon I felt his finger enter me and my hips buckled. He removed his lips from mine but kept them on my body. He was nicked and nabbing on my collarbone and neck, soon another finger entered and he began to pick up the pace.

"Fuck Sam, this feels so good"

Her words sent him into a frenzy he began to pump his finger faster into her. I sat up and gripped his shoulder and threw my hand back. He latched his mouth back to my breast sucking harder than before, soon I felt little sparks travel through my body. I felt this outer body experience and I withered in ecstasy. Soon I felt the end of my orgasm and fell onto the blanket, while Sam took his finger out of me. Then he put them into his mouth sucking his finger clean.

"You taste amazing" He said as he leaned over to kiss me lightly on the lips and fell beside me

"God those hands. The things they do" I said out of breathe

He chuckled at my wordlessness, and kissed my temple. I don't know how long we stayed out in that meadow. We watched day become night, we watched the stars and we heard all the wonders of nature. After today I knew one thing for sure, I was in love with Sam. And I wanted the world to know.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEONE WAS GETTING SOME ACTION! <strong>

idk, i feel like its still a little bit to early to start them into sexual things, but i already did it last chapter so shit why not.

Please spare my smut, i cant write them good, but ill try to be accurate and sound sexy. Enjoy !


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys im back, sorry for the long wait. I couldn't come up with anything good and was going to do a shitty chapter but I got inspirational! Plus I couldn't live you guys with some half ass chapter. I have a feeling everyone will love this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Mercedes was just amazing, today I convinced her to come to a concert with me. Not just any but a Jason Mraz one. Since my birthday was coming up my parents got me two tickets, hinting towards taking Cedes with me.<p>

"C'mon babe it will be fun I promise. It's not like you haven't heard his music before." I said while I pulled her down to sit on my lap.

"I don't know Sam. I do like some of his music" She said shyly once I began to lay sweet kisses along her jawline and between her neck

"I might have to do some persuading then" I replied as I laid more hot sloppy kisses on her skin

It began to work from the way her eyes were closing and the way she was biting her lip. I knew it wouldn't take her long to give in. My hands lightly teased the skin around her waist, my lips on the base of her neck. Not once did my mouth touch hers.

"If you keep that up, I'll say yes." She breathlessly said as she arched her neck, soon I turned her head towards mine and connected our lips. I savored on her bottom lip, it tasted like honey. Soon she moaned into my mouth and I knew I got her to cave in. I pulled away from her, earning a "_what the hell"_ face and chuckles.

"Why'd you stop!" She said snapping her neck, which she only did when something or someone pissed her off

"Oh, we'll continue. Now are you going to join me for that concert now? If not I can easily just go home, not kissing you anymore" He said slyly as he began to push her off his lap until she grabbed a handful of the front of his shirt.

"Yes I'll go now give me back those trouty lips"

**CONCERT:**

We arrived early to the concert to see a parking lot full of people. Everyone was tailgating and it was a pretty chill atmosphere. The only thing that was going to get on Mercedes and I's nerves quick was the glances we were getting from about almost everyone we came across. It's not like they seen a black and white person together before, and I sure as hell hoped nothing would ruin this night.

He glanced over at Mercedes and could tell she was trying to keep her anger under control. I grabbed her hand and laced over fingers together giving them a light squeeze before bringing them up to my lips as I kissed the back of her hand. She relaxed into the small embrace and smiled at me, which made me feel somewhat better.

"Dude, I admire you. How do you handle it? The pressure, the looks, well shit everything?" A tall brown haired guy in his well early 20's asked the young teen.

"I don't follow you?" I asked looking at Mercedes who had the same look on her face as mines.

"Your relationship, since it's interracial. Which I don't have any problem with; I support it 100% man."

"It's like any other relationship; we just face more problems than regular couples of same race. But I love this girl with all my heart and nothing will come in between of our happiness. We're secure in our relationship, people can talk and gawk all they want, and it just makes us stronger and more committed." I replied as I kissed cedes on her cheek who was slightly blushing.

"And anything is this is really our first interracial relationship. We don't let race control us, we are who we are and we love who ever we please. There's nothing with us, the world just need to accept it" Mercedes added smiling proudly at me

"Wow you guys are incredible, I can feel the love from the both of you guys. I wish you the best with your relationship. Dude don't let her go, she really is a great catch" The man said towards the both of us with a smile on his face. His eyes lingered more than necessary on Mercedes and I didn't like it one bit.

"Thanks, I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon or the near future. By the way why were you curious?" I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head and she leaned into my chest.

"I like this black girl and I didn't think I stood a chance with her. And seeing you guys just gave me hope you know. Thank you" He said as he smiled and walked off

"That was nice and weird, but we helped him find the courage to ask out the girl he liked, I suppose" Mercedes said as we walked over to a concession stand

"Yeah, I didn't like the way he was looking at you though" I said with distaste in my voice, she laughed and I cut her a look and she just laughed even harder.

"I'm only into my tall, muscular, blonde and very sexy adorkable boyfriend" she said as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed me.

After a few more kisses we headed over towards the arena and found a good location to see the concert. It wasn't close yet it wasn't too far away, we could see the stage very clearly more than others could say. I really couldn't wait for the show to begin, so I could sing along the songs to Mercedes. It was just to be more romantic with her, and Jason Mraz was just the guy.

Soon the opening acts came on, Matt Nathanson and Jack's Mannequin. Now both of these guys were amazing. I found myself singing along to Matt and thinking about Cedes, especially when he played _Wedding Dress_. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist rocking her back and forth towards the beat of the song. I could tell she was into the music because she would start humming along too. Then Matt performed _Come on get higher_ and it was beautifully amazing. Cedes loved his whole set, but there were more great artist to come after him.

Then Jack's Mannequin had come onto stage and Mercedes squealed like a school girl. Not that I can blame her because most of our songs came from them. Every love note or mix tape I made her had them and it fell into some unannounced announcement Jack's Mannequin were our romantic songs.

The set first started with _what gets you off_, we sung every lyric along with everyone else absorbed into the music. Next he played _into the airwaves_, which was one of Mercedes favorite songs. Followed by _the mixtape, dark blue and the resolution._ Which really got the crowd hype, _the mixtape_ created the biggest frenzy there for the song was so popular and so fucking good.

"I love this song!" Mercedes said over the loud crowd

"I'm glad you're having a good time babe" I whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

The next song was special for them, M_ade for each other part 1 and part 2_. I looked over towards Mercedes and seen she had the biggest smile on her face, she pulled me down to her level and kissed me with so much passion. It felt like we were in a movie.

"Maybe, maybe we were made for each other. Is it possible for the world to look this way forever" He sung into her ear

Pretty much the night was magic from then, we spaced out on the other songs. The love we shared came seeping out our pores. I had to be next to her, hold her, and love her. But I sucked it up, I came to see Jason but damn the emotions Jack's Mannequin left Cedes and I in wouldn't mind missing Jason and getting his girl all alone.

I sucked it up and listened and danced along the soulful, chill music of Jason Mraz. Singing a very verses her and there in cedes ear making her laugh, which was the most beautiful thing I ever heard.

_Sleeping to dream about you, and I'm so damn tired_

_Of having to live without you, But I don't mind_

_Sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired_

I couldn't imagine life without her, she became so much to me. I don't know what I would do if she ever thought she didn't need me or deserved me anymore. I fell head over heels in love with her and it wasn't a love I felt or experienced before.

Jason ended the night with _I'm yours_ and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Fuck, how did I ever get so lucky? The girl I needed all along was right in front of my face and I just went by her as if she was nothing. What a damn fool I had been, I'm thankful for her.

"I love you Ms. Jones" I murmured against her ear

Her whole face lite up and tears clouded her eyes. She pulled me into a hug a tightly as she could, I didn't complain. She released me and placed a hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes.

"I love you Mr. Evans" she whispered as our lips brushed against each other.

Soon the concert ended and we began to head back to Lima. It was the perfect day, good music and he had his girl he loved by his side. Life couldn't be any better for him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her a secret anymore, not with these feelings they felt for each other.

**Random PP:**

All over the web, and local music channels; Lima was graced with highlights from local concerts and snapshots of the audience. Soon the world seen Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans lip locking, looking at each other in complete peace and happiness. It seems there secret was now out for the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>AHhhhhhhh! wonder what happens now the world knows.<strong>

**funfact- songs in this chapter inspired the story, hoped ya noticed that**

**thank you all, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! sooo soo sooo sorry for the lack of update! School has started and I'll try to update as much as I can. so here's a little something !**

* * *

><p>As I entered into McKinley I felt everyone eyes on me, and heard murmurs. I hadn't had the slightest clue for what. I hurried to my locker and got my books ready for my first class, just as I was finishing up at my locker Finn came up to me.<p>

"So you and Mercedes huh?" He said with a little smirk on his face. My eyes popped out of my head once he said Mercedes. What the hell did he know about our relationship?

"What about Mercedes and me?" I asked closing my locker and walking down the hall with Finn

"Everyone saw that lip-lock you guys shared at the concert. It was all over TV dude. Didn't know you guys were that close." He said laughing and elbowing me in the arm.

.fuck.

I was all ready for going public with our relationship if she was but now the whole world knew and I don't know how she's taking this. Or if she is just brushing it off. Would she brush it off as nothing, like I'm nothing?

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me or her for that matter." I said as I blow him off.

I pull out my phone and text Mercedes. I had to let her know what the deal was and what we're going to do about it. Because frankly I wanted to tell every nosy ass motherfucker she was my girlfriend and I loved her.

_Can we skip first period and met up please- Sam_

Soon my phone buzzed and was met with a response from her.

_WE DIFFENTLY NEED TO TALK! MET ME IN THE PARKING LOT! – Cedes _

This was going to be a long day.

I met her at her car and seen she was upset, not like sad upset more like I want to kick someone's ass upset. Angry is more like it once her eyes landed on me.

"What the hell happened Sam?" She asked furiously as she motioned me into her passenger side of her car, once we got in her car I replied back to her.

"The concert last night, they recorded us kissing and it was all over TV. Are you really upset that people know now? Are you ashamed to be with now?"

"I'm not ashamed of you for one, so calm down with that okay. I'm just pissed because everyone knows now and I'll have to face all the taunts and whispers of people saying how much better you can do."

"So that's the real reason for the secret relationship. You thought someone would come and steal me away?"

"You're like a dream come true for me Sam. I never thought I find someone so amazing like you to love me and here you are. Being so incredible to me after I wanted to rip your head off, you're too good.

I leaned over and cupped her face and our lips met into a passionate kiss, I kissed away all the doubt she had of me leaving her, the whole school knowing about us ; just everything in general. It felt amazing kissing her; it was probably one of my favorite things to do.

"C'mon lets go in there and tell all those cheerio groupies you're off the market because you're all mines" She said happily once we broke apart from the kiss

"Did you know you are the best thing that's ever been mine?" I said giving her one last chaste kiss before exiting her car

"Babe, you did not just quote Taylor Swift" She said giggling as I laced our fingers together and walked back into school

"Only the best for you, beautiful" I said as I kissed the back of her hand

By the time we roamed the halls, first period was over and know the whole student body was filling the hallways. I noticed everyone's eyes on our intertwined fingers and the expressions on their face. This was pure shock and amazement. I was about to talk when Mercedes cut me off and went head on with all the gawking kids.

"We're together, and we don't give a damn what you have to say about it. You don't know Sam or me for the record, so please everyone let us be."

"That was so hot babe" I whispered into her ear. "Respect my lady's wishes and as she says, don't start nothing there won't be nothing" I said as we walked into the choir room earning another round of chuckles from Mercedes.

Their fellow classmates congratulated them on their relationship and we're very happy that they found happiness in each other. All too soon Mr. Shue came into the room and everyone got settled into their seats. Finally this time Sam sat next to her, his hand never leaving her.

"They're just too cute!" Brittany said quietly to Santana.


End file.
